


YEE Draws (18+)

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Candles, Character Study, Fanart, Fire, Flirting, Fluff, Forests, Light Bondage, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Sprite, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Youtubers, EsculentEvil Draws--The Mature Version! =OThis won't actually be like porn or anything (most likely... maybe one day far far away...).This is really just for me to practice drawing anatomy and hopefully get some feedback.I really wanna get better at it! And I think this will help a lot. So share your thoughts! =DObviously: Please do not steal any of these or post them somewhere else; these should only appear on my AO3 account and my Tumblr account (as cropped images because of Tumblr's NSFW Ban); thank you.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Flickering Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antisepticeye in the candlelight~ firelight? Possibly hypnotizing you???

## Flickering Flirt

* * *

Hi All!

Real quick: this is basically my first “nude”.

Usually, my drawings have fully clothed people (as I’m sure you All know); but, lately, I’ve been finding myself ~~seriously affected by quarantine~~ wanting to get better at drawing bodies: muscles, skin texture, complex poses, all that stuff.

This is kind of my way of working on/practicing that.

I’d love some feedback if you’ve got any!

* * *

Couple (other) things to note about this drawing:

The shoulders are too small; I thought the head was too big but no it’s the shoulders: I tend to make this mistake a lot and really need to stop.

I LOVE THE SHADOWS; like, I’m so proud of them; I think they give him a lot of depth but also a lot of softness because of the gradient to the shadow~

I’m stupid proud of his neck wound’s ichor: the way it captures the fire/candle light... I’m really happy with how that turned out; I was so nervous while coloring.

I drew his nose while watching a JSE video and I still think it came out wrong. [Nymph!Anti](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/615482679708794881/wood-nymph-anti-i-have-had-the-idea-to-draw-anti) might forever be my best shot at this Irishman’s nostrils. O well!

I hate his tongue; can you even tell that black thing is his tongue? I bet not. This’s a pose/tongue position I’ve never drawn before and I just... ugh.

I didn't actually give him nipples but the way the rhombus glitches lay on his chest end up looking like he has some; weird coincidence, huh?

I blushed while drawing in his pubes; that is all.

* * *

This was a huge exploration into parts of the body I don’t normally think about so please feel free to share your thoughts and help me get better at this.

Thanks for reading this far, anyway.

Until next time!

All my love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Post (it IS a crop, though)!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/617520642619850752/flickering-flirt-antisepticeye-in-the-candlelight)


	2. Birthday Candle

## 

## “Birthday Candle”

Or: Anti gifts himself Jackiefire-Sprite for his birthday... by capturing him.

* * *

Omj... 

10 hours over the course of MONTHS.

I’m officially insane, All.

Just in time for ~~Anti’s birthday~~ World Mental Health Day!!! =D

* * *

Ok, no, but seriously.

I know Anti’s barely in this (He doesn't even show in the [Tumblr version](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/631648115070500864/birthday-candle-full-image-on-ao3-or-anti), btb, because I’m still not sure if Tumblr’s NSFW Ban will freak out over half naked inhuman men so... also, just to be safe because I’m aware that I’ve gathered younger fans when I switched to JSE; the image shown over there is actually just a crop [like _[Flickering Flirt](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/617520642619850752/flickering-flirt-antisepticeye-in-the-candlelight)_ was over there] and doesn't even have Anti’s feet because... idk the internet’s weird on feet) but this IS his birthday gift!

Mostly because he nabbed it himself xD

Poor Jackie.

(Anti’ll get what’s comin’ later tho; don’t ignore those flaming leaves, ok? Please, they took like an hour to get right!!! And I’m like so stupidly proud of them! xD)

* * *

To clarify, since I’m sure most of you are lost: this is Jackie in my JSEMyth AU. ([This is Anti in that same AU](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/615482679708794881/wood-nymph-anti-i-have-had-the-idea-to-draw-anti) so this is what’s managed to capture this Jackie.)

I realized a while ago that this Anti, in order to be on the same level as reg!Anti, would basically be the equivalent of a forest god even though he’s just a nymph (It’s like how Anti’s a daemon, but his **level** of daemonhood is _void being_ which is like super OP and the reason he’s so strong and manipulative and so on.).

I also realized that Anti wouldn’t use strings or threads in this AU but **vines**.

Thus: this!

* * *

Real dumb but it’s a detail I love: if you look closely at the leaf by Jackie’s ear, you’ll see my sig’s on fire... that’s basically him being as mad with me as he is with Anti! xD I should probably fear.

* * *

I wanted this to be more foresty than it actually is, but I still really like it.

There’s some grass popping up here and there and I’m satisfied with them, but, no lie: it’s not the effect I was really envisioning so I’m kinda disappointed in me. I’ll figure it out, though, next time.

I was originally gonna draw the vines cleaner and more continuous/flowing, but drawing them in all in one motion was hard—especially when I really wanted it to look like he was being held down (which I’m not even sure has been achieved...)—so I went with this looser effect which makes it look like some parts of them are just hiding in the shadows (tho, really, they just aren’t drawn/there at all xD); I really like how that turned out! =D

I think I’m most proud of the lighting/shading in this one (which I should be as this was one of the biggest things I’ve been trying to improve in lately) but, seriously, I’m proud of Jackie’s body too: the human form’s never been my thing and I’ve always struggled with it—especially muscles—so the fact that this one actually looks defined and well proportioned (I used a lot of references and also the symmetry ruler in the app I draw in but still) and not awkward at all just boggles my mind and makes me so dramatically happy~! =D

* * *

Some fun facts:

I was gonna give Jackie a mask in this one but realized it’d be way cooler if his sclera was blue like his signature mask instead; I really like how that turned out!

Jackie’s design is really similar to [Flare](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611009493585756160/esculentevil-esculentevil-esculentevil)’s because she was the first made-of-fire character I ever designed and I thought it would be really fitting for this Jackie—I do kinda wonder if that makes them related in any way, tho... probably not xD

One of the biggest references I used for Jackie’s body was The Vitruvian Man—no lie! (I like to think this makes this character my own Vitruvian/”Perfect” Man~ xD)

The other major reference used for this was my own feet xD;;; for Anti’s; so um... yea; enjoy that thought? (Sorry xD;;;)

* * *

Anyway.

Hope you All are good! Stay safe and healthy out there! Good luck in everything!

And...

## HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTI!!!  
Hope you enjoy your present~

♦

((Thoughts? =D))

* * *

## Edit:

Omj, this looks so cool upside down/from Anti's POV!!!


End file.
